I Will Always Be Here For You
by ordinarygirl-xtraordinarymind
Summary: HarryHermione. Review please! Thx! The continuous of oneshot. Whatever happened, she would always be there for him and so did he
1. Chapter 1

He sat by the window. Tears were running down his eyes.

"Why did this happen? Why did he die? It's all happened because of me," he thought.

He sensed someone behind his back. He knew who it was.

"What are you doing here?"

"You know exactly the answer."

"No, I don't. Why are you here? You better go out now."

"No, I won't Harry. Not until you tell me."

"Tell you what, Hermione? Tell you that this is my fault? That I cause him to die? That I am the cause for all of this? Is that what you want me to tell you?"

"No, Harry. It's not your fault. This all is not your fault and never will be. This happened because it meant to be happen."

"But I could stop it. If I just…"

"Stop it, Harry. That's seriously not your fault. None of us knew that this would happen."

"But…"

"No but, Harry. That's it, okay? I know you're tired right now and so am I. Let's talk about this tomorrow, okay? We need rest."

She gave him a hug and snuggled close to him.

"Hermione…"

"Ssstt. We'll talk about this tomorrow, okay? We really need some sleep now."

"Okay."

"Don't worry, Harry, I will always be here for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviewers. I'm trying to continue the story but I don't know whether it is good or not. Tell me you opinions. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer : Do I own Harry Potter? Oh I wish, but unfortunately I don't:)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry woke up feeling the bright sunshine on his face.

He opened his eyes and trying to stir around. His body felt stiff and sore because he's been sleeping in the same position all night.

But he felt something on his chest.

Suddenly all the memories from last night were back on his mind.

He realized who it was.

He looked down.

He saw her figure.

Her brown hair.

Her white complexion.

Her nose.

Her lips.

Her lips looked so soft.

He imagined what it likes to kiss her on the lips.

He surprised on his own thought and got rid of it immediately.

He saw her again.

'How peaceful she is when she's sleeping' he thought.

'I wish I could make moment like this lasts forever. Just me and her. And peace. No one would disturbed us. Just the two of us.'

He didn't dare to move.

He was afraid he would wake her up.

And so he waited for another half an hour.

He just watched her sleeping.

And then she opened her eyes.

Her beautiful big brown eyes.

She blinked few times, rubbed her eyes.

And then she realized what happened last night.

She looked up.

Her eyes met his.

The world seemed to freeze for few seconds.

She lost in his eyes and so did he.

But then she realized her position.

She almost jumped.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to…" But her words cut by his.

"Sshh, Hermione. It's okay. Besides, I don't mind a company," he said, smiling.

Her face was red because of embarrassment. She changed the topic immediately.

"So, how are you feeling today? Are you feeling better?"

"Well, not really. I mean, my body is all stiff and sore. Probably because last night. I couldn't move at all."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to…"

"Relax, Hermione. I was just joking," he said, grinning.

"Harry! How dare you said that. Do you know how guilty I was feeling?" She slapped his arms playfully.

"Hey! It hurts! Oh, look at you all blushing. Hermione is embarrassed. Hermione is embarrassed." He felt so childish, but it's okay. It's Hermione. She understands him. He felt that he could be anyone around her but she would still look at him in the same way. Harry. Just Harry. Not Harry Potter the chosen one. Or Harry Potter the boy who survived. Just plainly Harry.

"Harry. You are gonna so pay for this." She felt so childish too. She wouldn't behave like this in front of anybody else, including Ron. But it's okay. It's Harry. He understands her. She felt that she could be anyone around him but he would still look at her in the same way. Hermione. Just Hermione. Not Hermione Granger the bookworm one. Or Hermione the mudblood. Just plainly Hermione.

"Oh really? How?"

"By this." She picked up a towel by her wand and threw it to Harry face.

Harry was shocked but soon recovered. He took the towel from his face and started to chased Hermione around the room.

When he got her, he tickled her until they both fell to the floor.

Harry was on top of her. Their faces were inches apart.

He felt the urge to kiss her. She wanted to be kissed by him.

They both closed their eyes.

"KNOCK KNOCK"

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There you go. Hope you like it! Review please. Thank you!**


End file.
